mock_parliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
DynamoJax
DynamoJax is a Member of Parliament in the Ostentian House of Commons for the Uplands in the state of Enchiridion. Prior to the 2009 Boo Party Ostentian coup, he founded the Ad Astra Per Aspera Party, which takes a centrist to center-left position. Prior to the Federalization of Ostentia, he served as an MP for Enchiridion in the region of West Mearor. He gained a bit of news attention when he attempted to vote on an issue from his home during the coup. Obviously, it failed. In the June 2009 Elections, Kay Jackson led AAPA to a 2nd place share in electoral votes (14 to all parties except the DLSP, which earned 29). Kay Jackson cast his votes in favor of Carl Miller of the Lib Dems, which gave the Lib Dems official Opposition. He also lead AAPA to 23 seats, nearly doubling their goal of a dozen seats. Shortly afterwards, a snap election was called, which the AAPA stood again. With the PCP and DLSP parties opting not to stand (the latter dissolving), the AAPA was able to fill the void and won both the Prime Minister and Parlimentary Elections, taking 66 seats. In statewide elections, the AAPA took 10/13 governorships (Falahn, Fondrop and Northern Isles are the exceptions) and obtained majorities in three state legislatures (Agnasium, Mentagnus and Olin). It is likely that if a similar election result is produced, several more state legislatures would be controlled by AAPA. The AAPA were defeated in the August 2009 elections, and were relegated to Opposition status, as Sir William Buttersworth's Centrist Conservatives won the prime ministerial election, as well as the states of Epiphany, the Midlands, Oredia and Valaxia. AAPA managed to hold on to Agnasium, Enchiridion, and Thorby. Kay Jackson received 27 of 100 cast electoral votes, while Buttersworth received 40. Towards the end of the September 2009 Legislative Session, Jackson entered into a coalition with Sir William Buttersworth and the Centrist Conservatives, forming the AAPA-CCP Coalition. Shortly thereafter, Sir William Buttersworth went missing after his plane crashed near the Northern Isles. His successor Lord Wallace Buttersworth, opted to continue the coalition. The Coalition would dominate the September 2009 election, and DynamoJax was returned as Prime Minister. A abnormally quiet administration, coupled with a perceived threat by a country known as "Assym" would lead to the Coalition's defeat in the October 2009 election. Afterwards, the Coalition agreed to hold primaries, and Kay "DynamoJax" Jackson won the first ever Coalition Leadership Primary, and earned the right to represent the Coalition in the November 2009 General Election. Polling showed both Commoncold0 and Jackson fairly close, but with the entry of plqx, the two would tie for second, and a tiebreaker was held in the Speaker's office to determine the opposition. Jackson won, and offered the Deputy Leader of the Opposition to Commoncold0, but Commoncold0 politely rejected serving in the opposition, which lead to the job being offered to Lord Wallace Buttersworth. Jackson would lose the December 2009 Leadership Contest to Lord Wallace Buttersworth, and Lord Wallace Buttersworth would receive the opportunity to compete in the December 2009 General Election as the Coalition candidate. Election results show the Coalition and Boo in an EXACT tie, leading to serious questions as to whom will lead.